


White silk glove

by LesbianDragon_LD



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, Blindfolds, Dom/sub Undertones, Edeleth, F/F, Glove Kink, Masturbation, Oral Fixation, Tribadism, Voyeurism, oh good lord these tags
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-17
Updated: 2020-03-17
Packaged: 2021-02-28 18:21:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,777
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23181664
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LesbianDragon_LD/pseuds/LesbianDragon_LD
Summary: The white silk glove belonged to Edelgard.The white silk glove reminded Byleth of Edelgard.The white silk glove was what Byleth needed to have a self-indulgent night of passion, even if she was to spend it alone. But luckily that wouldn't be the case.
Relationships: Edelgard von Hresvelg/My Unit | Byleth
Comments: 12
Kudos: 157





	White silk glove

**Author's Note:**

> I have no excuse for this one...I uhhh...I like gloves?  
> I like gloves.  
> Yep.  
> I can safely say that this one was extremely self-indulgent though, don't judge me.

“You should rest, my teacher” Edelgard advised Byleth, as she accompanied her to her room, “my words can’t express how happy I am to have you by my side again, but you need to take care of yourself. Today has been a long day, and there will be time for us to talk in the morning. I don’t want you to collapse or strain yourself after you’ve just returned to us…”

As she finished, she shot Byleth a gentle smile, which Byleth returned to her. They stopped right by Byleth’s door, and that was when Byleth decided to tell Edelgard something she had been meaning to tell her for a long time;

“Before you leave, I have something that belongs to you…” Byleth started, as she searched her pockets and peaked Edelgard’s interest.

When she finally found what she was looking for, she held it out. It was a single white silk glove, just like the ones that Edelgard used to wear back at the Academy.

“Oh...that’s…” Edelgard started, and Byleth nodded to confirm her suspicion.

“I was going to give it back to you when I first found it, but I never had the chance to...I kept it in my pocket all these years...sorry about that…” Byleth explained, as she held out the glove for Edelgard to take.

But to her surprise, Edelgard hesitated. Her cheeks burned slightly red, as she shyly explained;

“I haven’t worn that type of gloves in such a long time, since I now wear red gloves that match my armor and my imperial robes...I honestly don’t even know where the other glove lies, as I think I might have discarded it already...still, thank you, my teacher. But I have to admit that I’ll probably end up disposing of it…”

“Oh, that’s fine, it was my fault for taking so long to return it” Byleth awkwardly answered, “in that case, don’t worry about it. I’ll dispose of it myself.”

Edelgard thanked her, and wished Byleth a good night as Byleth wished her the same, and retired to her bedroom. She set the glove in her desk as she undressed, but her mind was filled with thoughts about how she should’ve given Edelgard the glove the day she had found it instead of having kept delaying it.  
But her thoughts quickly shifted to something else, as Byleth thought about Edelgard.  
She had grown so beautiful. Sure, she was beautiful already...but seeing how she had grown, so strong and magnificent, and still so sweet...and the way she had hugged in the Goddess Tower...how her touch felt so warm, and the desire to stay in her arms forever, to kiss her soft lips and undress-  
Byleth stopped her own thoughts before they got worse.  
She wanted Edelgard but she had no idea if she felt the same.  
And yet, she couldn’t stop herself from thinking about her.  
Her eyes darted back to the glove on her desk.  
And she remembered how Edelgard always wore that type of gloves with her Academy uniform.  
After tossing all of her clothes and armor aside, Byleth made her way to the desk.  
She grabbed the glove as she examined it. Unintentionally, she found herself stroking the soft glove, and her mind betrayed her yet again.  
In her mind, she caught glimpse of Edelgard.  
She imagined her, as old as she was now, but wearing her Academy uniform again instead of her imperial clothes. She imagined Edelgard’s gloved hands roaming her naked body, fondling her breasts before travelling up to her face, holding her down by the back of her neck as the other hand’s fingers danced over her lips-  
When Byleth snapped back to reality, she realized that she was gripping the glove in her hand, holding it close to her face. And she could feel wetness drip down her thighs.  
She wanted, no- she needed to touch herself.  
She made her way back to her bed with the glove still in her hand, and she lied down on the mattress facing the ceiling.  
She took a deep breath, trying to ignore the conflict inside her mind that made her question if she should be fantasizing about Edelgard this way or not.  
And she caught Edelgard’s glove again, to wear it on her hand.  
But as she stared at her gloved hand, Byleth realized that something could make this even better. To her shame, she searched her drawer near her bed, and removed a blindfold that was thankfully still in her room after those five years. Usually, she used the blindfold to better sleep during the day on days when she had nightly missions.  
But tonight, she was going to use it for something else.  
She was going to use it to better imagine Edelgard.  
Once she was wearing both the blindfold and the glove, she allowed herself to recline back on the pillows.  
Byleth used her gloved hand to ghost over her body, gently trailing over her sensitive spots as she imagined it was Edelgard who was touching her. She ran a finger over the valley of her breasts, before travelling up, to set her hand over her mouth.  
She imagined it was Edelgard silencing her, imagining that the Emperor had paid her a visit during the night.

“Keep quiet, the others are still sleeping” she imagined Edelgard telling her, and she could feel butterflies on her stomach.

Her free hand slithered down between her legs, gently teasing her clit.  
Byleth moaned in delight as she teased her nub and choked on her moans, muffled by her gloved hand. She imagined Edelgard being the one who touched her, as she gently cooed for Byleth to remain quiet. Her fingers started to massage her labia, feeling her own wetness that only seemed to increase as it dripped.

“Good girl” she imagined Edelgard praising her, as her breath became more ragged and her fingers slipped inside her sex.

She choked on her moans again, but this time she bit down on her own hand.

“Bite me all you want, pet. But know that if you bite the hand that feeds you, you might regret it” she imagined Edelgard teasing her, sweetly sarcastic but making Byleth soaked wet with arousal.

As she twisted her fingers inside herself, growing more and more desperate for release, Byleth removed the glove with her teeth.  
But instead of tossing it aside, she kept the glove in her mouth, imagining that Edelgard had been the one to stuff it there.

“To keep you silent, as I claim you for myself” she imagined Edelgard warn her, as she imagined an impatient Edelgard climb on top of her.

She imagined Edelgard handling her rough as she buried her face in the pillows, imagining that Edelgard was the one flipping her on the bed. Her hand kept ravishing her sex, pretending that Edelgard was the one shoving her fingers in and out of her, in a desperate attempt to make her come as fast as she could.  
Her free hand gripped the bed sheets underneath her, trying to cling to something as she felt her walls clench around her fingers.  
Finally, she spit out the glove, only to start to cry out Edelgard’s name.

“Edelgard...Edelgard! Edelgard! Goddess, Edelgard! Edelgard...”

As Edelgard returned to Byleth’s room to return her the Sword of the Creator, which she had forgotten in her room where they had been having tea together earlier, she thought that she had heard her name be called.  
She approached Byleth’s door, noticing it was unlocked.  
And she pushed it open, assuming that Byleth had noticed her presence and was just telling her to enter.  
But to her complete shock, Edelgard saw something she didn’t expect:she saw her former professor, naked and thrashing around in bed as she touched herself, with a blindfold covering her eyes and her white glove next to her on the mattress, mere inches away from her mouth. As she incoherently moaned Edelgard’s name.  
Edelgard froze at the sight, covering her mouth with her hand so that she wouldn’t scream.  
It was wrong to watch, and yet Edelgard couldn’t walk away. She couldn’t even look away, as she was absolutely embarrassed but enamored with the sight.  
Byleth, the woman she adored...so beautiful as she was touching herself, close to having an orgasm as she shouted her name...and Edelgard could feel her knees growing weak just from peeking from the door.

“Please...E-Edelgard...f-fuck…” 

She saw Byleth buck her hips one final time as she cried out incoherently, before coming to a halt and becoming completely still. She saw her huff with ragged breaths, and she saw her slowly remove her own hand from inside herself.  
Edelgard knew it was time to run, but she couldn’t move.  
Paralyzed, she watched as Byleth slowly sat up on the bed, cleaning a bit of her own spit that dripped down her lips, from when she had the glove stuffed in her mouth, using the back of her hand to wipe it. Edelgard saw Byleth’s hands reach up after, reaching for her blindfold. And she couldn’t move as she watched Byleth remove it, only for both of them to hold their breath and freeze as they stared at one another.  
Both their faces were beet red as awkward silence hung over them.  
Edelgard started to stutter an apology, and tried to dart her eyes away, but Byleth just stood unmoving.

“For h-how long have you w-watched me?” Byleth quietly asked, interrupting Edelgard’s blabbering.

“I...I heard you call my name and I thought y-you called and I-” Edelgard started to try to explain, before Byleth called her name;

“Edelgard.”

When Edelgard finally faced her again, she saw Byleth flustered, reclining on the pillows again and spreading her legs apart, so that Edelgard could get a better view of her naked body. Once Edelgard’s eyes were on her, Byleth moved a hand to play with one of her breasts, while the other moved to rub her clit again, exposing herself to Edelgard’s hungry eyes.  
Edelgard could barely believe what was happening, as she watched Byleth touch herself and squirm in delight. She gripped the doorframe so hard that she was sure she had broken it. Without even thinking, she stepped inside Byleth’s room, drawn to her like a moth to a flame.  
She closed the door behind her, and slowly made her way to Byleth, who was still touching herself for Edelgard’s viewing pleasure.  
Byleth’s eyes followed her movements, but her hands kept touching, showing Edelgard everything that her body had to offer as her face burned red. Edelgard didn’t say a word, and while being embarrassed and aroused as well, her face remained stoic. She rounded the bed until she reached Byleth’s side, leaning down to press a gentle kiss over Byleth’s temple.

“Don’t stop touching yourself” Edelgard warned her, despite Byleth having no intentions to stop.

Her armored gloved hands cupped Byleth’s face as Edelgard climbed on top of the bed, lying down next to her. She forced Byleth to stare at her, before slowly claiming her mouth with a kiss. And it was enough to drive both of them insane with lust.

“Tell me what you imagined. Tell me what you want, my teacher” Edelgard quietly purred.

“Y-your fingers...in m-my mouth…” Byleth begged her ever so sweetly, catching Edelgard by surprise.

But it drove the Emperor mad with desire, even if the request was unexpected. So Edelgard pushed a middle finger past Byleth’s lips, and Byleth was eager to suck on it. The metal from her armor felt cold on her tongue, and it didn’t have the best taste, but the way that Edelgard watched her made Byleth want more of it in her mouth.  
With a hand still buried between her legs, with fingers pumping in and out of herself, she lifted her free hand to grab Edelgard’s arm. Edelgard yelped, but she quickly relaxed as she saw Byleth release her finger, only to coax her hand into placing two inside her mouth.  
She sucked again, making Edelgard grow wetter at the erotic sight.  
She only released them to cry out in frustration, and Edelgard glanced down her body to see Byleth move her hand inside herself with frustration.

“Are you desperate to come, professor?” Edelgard teased her in a low voice, “oh, my poor, poor professor. Look at how cute and needy you are...you really need me, don’t you?”

“Y-yes” Byleth moaned, as her fingers moved rougher and faster. But no matter how much she rubbed herself, she couldn’t orgasm. In fact, it only made her want more without ever bringing her the orgasmic bliss she desperately craved.

To her joy, she saw Edelgard move on top of her, before she started to undo her pants and pulled them down, along with her undergarments. She removed her boots, and tossed her clothes aside until she was naked from the waist down.  
And Byleth was proud to see how desperate her show had made her, as she saw wetness dripping down Edelgard’s thighs.  
Byleth had never wanted to be touched by Edelgard so bad before.  
Edelgard merely positioned herself, lifting up one of Byleth’s legs and aligning their wet sexes so that they slid against each other’s thighs.  
As Edelgard started to move, Byleth looked to her side, and caught glimpse of the glove.

“Edelgard…” she moaned, as Edelgard moved her hips and thrust into her, rubbing against her, “stuff the glove in m-my mouth...please…”

Edelgard could barely believe her ears as she heard Byleth beg.

“Byleth...that’s...I…” she started to stutter as her face burned redder, but once Byleth begged her again, she couldn’t refuse.

She took the glove as she kept slowly thrusting into her, and she placed it on Byleth’s open mouth. Byleth bit down on it, with only half of the glove outside of her mouth. Gagged by the glove and unable to speak, Byleth choked on her moans as Edelgard thrust harder, making her feel better and better.  
Edelgard started pounding into her, bringing them both over the edge in their tangled mess of legs and sexes, as Byleth’s moans got caught in her throat but were still heard.  
Her sweet and desperate sounds only made Edelgard more excited, making her want to get bolder. She pinned Byleth down to the mattress by her wrists as her hips increased their pace, and upon hearing Byleth’s muffled cries, Edelgard couldn’t resist dipping down to kiss her lips. She kissed her as best as she could, at least, since the glove stuffed in her mouth was caught in between them.  
It didn’t take long for them to come, with Byleth being the first one as Edelgard finished on her leg some time after. When they were both satisfied from their orgasms, tired and embarrassed, they locked eyes again.  
Edelgard was still on top of Byleth, with a sticky mess on both their lower halves, as Byleth was still biting down on the glove.  
Awkwardly, Edelgard removed the glove from Byleth’s mouth, and both their faces burned red.

“I…” Byleth tried to start, but her voice soon died out.

Guilt and shame were washing over her, as Edelgard wasn’t too different.

“I enjoyed it too” Edelgard awkwardly choked out after a while.

“I like you, Edelgard” Byleth awkwardly blurted out, drawing Edelgard’s attention back to her, “I didn’t plan on- but...I mean, I wanted you. But I wanted our first time to be normal...not like this…”

Edelgard couldn’t help smiling like a goof, feeling happier than what she had ever felt before.

“I’ve longed for you for so long, Byleth...I love you” she happily confessed, as Byleth sighed in relief and smiled, “and this was a dream come true. I love you either way and...and this was...this was something better than anything I could have expected.”

They exchanged a few more words of love, and tender kisses. Yet their tender kisses turned less and less chaste as they became more intimate yet again.  
They made love together again, alternating between tender and giving in to pure lust, as they explored each other and what brought them pleasure. They used the blindfold, and the glove, and more things that they could imagine to satisfy them. Until they both fell asleep in each other’s arms.  
As they drifted off to sleep, and Byleth snuggled with Edelgard to shower the top of her head with sweet kisses, she couldn’t help thinking about how lucky she was.  
She was honestly glad that she had kept the glove.


End file.
